


A White Rose Blooms

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Weiss needs some help from the rest of her team.





	A White Rose Blooms

"Hey Yang, can I talk to you about something?" Weiss's soft voice grabbed Yang's attention away from her video game long enough for her to bat an eye over at the white-haired woman before she locked her eyes back on the game.

"Yeah, sure." Yang replied. She waited for Weiss to say something but she just sat down on the couch next to her without saying anything. Yang realized that Weiss was looking for her undivided attention so she paused her game and set the controller down. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, things are fine. I'd say they're great, actually. I just..." Weiss paused for a moment while she looked for the right words. Whatever it was that she wanted to say, it was clear that she was pretty nervous about it. "It's about Ruby. I was thinking of asking her out and I wanted to talk to you about it a bit first."

"What?" Yang looked at Weiss quizzically.

"Maybe I'm a bit old fashioned - probably some old habits from my family or something - but I wanted to talk to you first and, y'know, kind of get your blessing. Kind of like getting a family's blessing before marriage? Not that I'm going to propose to her! Well, I mean, not yet. I mean, maybe. I mean, it'd be way too soon to even think about that." Weiss's cheeks turned redder and redder as she rambled on and on.

"Wait... aren't you two already dating?"

"What? No!" Weiss laughed nervously. "We're really close friends so I see how you might have jumped to that conclusion but we haven't like... talked about dating at all."

"But... you two go on dates all the time." Yang could think of at least three instances in just the past week that matched her personal definition of a 'date': a movie and dinner, a night bowling, and a trip to a small amusement park.

"Oh, we don't- no, we just hang out a lot. That's all."

"Almost every time I see you two together, you're holding hands."

"Yeah, I mean, like I said, we're close friends! You and Blake hold hands all the time too!"

"Blake and I are dating." Yang stated plainly. She could see where this was going but was curious just how long it was going to take Weiss to have the realization that she was, in fact, already dating Ruby.

"Yeah but you two held hands _before_ you started dating, right?" Yang didn't immediately respond this time. She couldn't remember how long she and Blake kept their relationship a secret but she figured that may have had a hand in causing Weiss's current confusion.

"Okay, but what about all the times you two kiss." It was Weiss's turn for a slightly stunned silence. Her cheeks got even redder and a thought came into Yang's mind for a moment that maybe it was from anger and not embarrassment but she had weathered Weiss's wrath before so she knew it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"You kiss Ruby too! I've seen it!"

"Okay, for one thing she and I are family. And two, we don't use tongue." 

"Wha- I-" She didn't have a good excuse for that one. This time, the reddening was definitely due to embarrassment. Weiss always tried to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum but whenever she and Ruby did anything, Weiss always made sure to keep it as pure and wholesome as possible. Apparently, she hadn't been as sneaky with some of her less-wholesome moments with Ruby as she thought she had been.

"And don't you two sleep together? Like, in the same bunk?"

"It's just really convenient to have the extra bunk bed to use for storage space! That's all!" Weiss paused for a moment before adding a bit more, albeit more timidly. "And in the winter I get cold sometimes and Ruby is really warm..."

"And sometimes at night, I hear some things..."

"_No you do not_" Now the red of her cheeks changed to be the angry kind.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door of the apartment swung open and Blake and Ruby came inside, their arms full of groceries. When Weiss saw Ruby, the blush all evaporated and her mouth curved up into a big smile. Yang grinned as she watched Weiss's mood change so drastically so quickly.

"Hey Ruby, can you come here for a second? I wanna ask you something." Yang called out. 

"Sure thing sis!" the short girl called back. Once she freed herself from the bags of groceries, she hopped over to the end of the couch closest to Weiss. "What's up?" she asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Weiss froze when Yang asked. She hadn't expected the blonde to force the situation so directly. She had planned on being a bit gentler about it. 

Ruby didn't say anything in response but gave her sister a look of disbelief, as if to say '_are you really asking this? like, for real?_'.

"I know, I know. Just humor me." Yang said. Weiss stared at Ruby and did her best to make it seem like she wasn't nervously waiting for her answer.

"Yeah... I do." Ruby smiled at Weiss. Her skin was so light that it was hard to tell, but Weiss had actually gone a bit pale.

"Who" Weiss squeaked out.

"You, silly." Ruby giggled and leaned down to give Weiss a quick kiss on the cheek before she bopped back over to Blake and helped her in putting away the groceries.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked.

"I dunno, Yang was just being weird." Ruby responded.

Yang rolled her eyes but decided it was best not to respond. She looked over at Weiss who had practically melted into the couch beside her, overcome with capital-F Feelings for Ruby.


End file.
